


Blacklace

by Boysn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: Sendak rewards Shiro’s tournament winning streak.





	Blacklace

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Shiro ship week 2018 but had very little time, so this ficlet was all I could muster up. It is unedited so there are grammatical errors, I’m sure.

Sendak had a heavy walk, heavier than the others who walked past Shiro’s cell. In the past Shiro would’ve tried to come up with a plan of escape, but not now. Sendak coming for a visit usually meant medical care and at this point Shiro considered the bare minimum an extreme act of kindness. 

The door to his cell clanked and the towering Sendak stepped through. 

“The last fight wasn’t bad,” Shiro said waving his new arm in the air, “This made it practically easy.” Shiro didn’t like that he sounded happy, especially by beating someone unfairly. Shiro still didn’t know what happened to his opponents after their matches. They could all be dead, but Shiro was becoming desensitized to emotions. Living everyday just trying to survive had no room for emotions. 

“I was happy to see you use it so effortlessly,” Sendak said holding out a bouquet of blue flowers. “For you. A reward,” he said.

Shiro wanted to be surprised, but that was too much emotion, so he settled for a mix of mild gratefulness and confusion. One was never so apathetic that they couldn’t be confused. 

“I guess those will liven up the place. I could put them on the toilet tank in the corner.”

Damn, Shiro thought, that was sarcasm not confusion. 

“What?” Sendak said looking at the blue flora. “Do you know what these are?”

Shiro’s eyes cut to the side as he feigned concentration, “Flowers?” He looking back to Sendak. 

“Drugs,” Sendak corrected. 

Shiro’s brows furrowed in concentration, “What kind of drugs?” 

“The kind you get for winning,” Sendak answered moving to sit next to Shiro on the floor. 

Shiro liked that about Sendak. He didn’t care to maintain a superior appearance. Should another Galra peek inside Sendak wouldn’t care if he was caught sitting on the floor next to a prisoner, on level ground. 

“Here,” Sendak plucked a flower from the bouquet and passed it to Shiro. “This is Wivering. As you said, it will liven up the place...by livening you,” he said. 

Shiro took a whiff, “Smells nice,” he said continuing to sniff, waiting for any drug like effects. 

“Are you going to light it?” Sendak asked with hint of confusion.

Shiro looked up at Sendak, “Oh, you burn it?” Genuine confusion in his voice now. Maybe I needed to hear confusion first to remember how it sounded, Shiro thought. 

Shiro’s hand lit up but Sendak quickly saved the flower from being incinerated. 

“Not like that,” Sendak said, “Like this.” Sendak put the stem in his mouth, the blue petals faced outwards with the pistil and stamens protruding. Sendak then waved his own quintessence hand across the protrusion, mimicking lighting it. 

“Oh, wow, kind of like pot,” Shiro said taking the offered flower back. 

“Pot?” Sendak asked. 

“It’s a plant based drug on Earth,” Shiro explained lighting the flower as he was shown. “You smoke it as well,” he said taking a drag. 

“What are the effects of pot?” Sendak asked. 

Shiro exhaled a cloud of blue, “Wow,” he said not answering. 

“If this is your first time using Wivering it can hit you fast.”

“It’s hitting me,” Shiro said taking another drag, this one even deeper. Shiro watched as the petals curled in as his lungs filled. When he exhaled the smoke was an even deeper blue. “I feel...something.”

Sendak let out what might’ve been a short laugh, but Shiro wasn’t sure. His head was brimming with images and topics. 

“Smoke with me,” Shiro said getting up and beginning to pace, “I can’t be the only one high.”

Sendak definitely laughed, “Wivering doesn’t do much for me anymore,” he said as his eyes followed Shiro back and forth. 

“Well, go get something that does!” Shiro said from a cloud of blue. 

Sendak looked off to the side, as if pondering. “I don’t have to go anywhere,” he said pulling a box from a compartment on his arm. “I always have some Blacklace on me.” 

“Light it up!” Shiro cheered jumping up on the toilet. He hadn’t felt this invigorated since his days at the garrison. 

Sendak sighed, as if he was going against his better judgement, but lit the black flower anyway. 

After a few moments they were both chatty. Talking about past mistakes, fighting strategies, moon names, and which way the water spins when you flush the toilet in different hemispheres (they flushed the toilet many times). 

“Sendak!” Shiro said grabbing the commander by the arm. “Let me try some Blacklace!”

Sendak shook his head, “No way, it’s too strong for you! Look what one little Waivering did,” Sendak said plucking the spent stem out of Shiro’s mouth. 

“Well, then shotgun me!” Shiro exclaimed. 

Sendak squatted down to Shiro’s level, “What the hell does that mean?” He asked a grin. 

“You take a hit and then blow the smoke in my mouth,” Shiro grinned back. 

For a second time Sendak, against his better judgement, complied. He sucked the last bit of his Blacklace in and threw the stem to the floor. Shiro opened his mouth gleefully and Sendak blew the drug right past Shiro’s lips. 

Their faces were close and neither knew who closed the gap but the contact was wet and wanting. Shiro’s lips moved across Sendak’s as black smoke escaped from their kiss. Then there was nothing. 

Sendak pulled back, a shocked look on his face as Shiro felt the presence of the Blacklace settle in his system. Shiro leaned against the wall. 

“You take care of all of my other needs, Commander...why not this one?” Shiro said pushing his hips out slightly. 

Sendak couldn’t help but look down but then he quickly composed himself. “Enjoy the Waivering,” he said before making a hasty exit.  
____

Sendak leaned on the door to Shiro’s cell. Why did they kiss? What was Sendak even doing here? He couldn’t think of answers even if he wanted to, not with the drug still coursing through him. 

Sendak took a deep breath, “Why did that witch put me in charge of him?”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Shendak in my life.


End file.
